Current cruise control systems are not adapted to handle various situations including entering a curve, leaving a curve, navigating a curve, and encountering a vehicle. For example, certain current cruise control systems run adaptive cruise control and curvature speed control in parallel with an arbitration module selecting between the controls. Such cruise control systems can exhibit jerkiness during the transition between one type of control and another.